Many known computing devices (e.g., cellphones, tablets, laptop computers) can have several mechanisms through which a user may interact with and/or use (e.g., trigger) one or more functions of the computing device. Specifically, a user may perform one or more computing functions using a cursor device (e.g., a mouse device, a touchpad device) that can be integrated into or in communication with a computing device. However, these cursor devices may be cumbersome to use and/or may not produce results at a desirable speed, level of accuracy, and/or with a desired effect. For example, known cursor device programs may be associated with default settings, or customized settings, that are not appropriately tuned to the physical movements and/or visual perceptions of a user using the cursor device. The mismatch in the settings with the physical movements and/or visual perceptions of the user can result in the difficulties for the user to accurately select portions of a user-interface, trigger functions of the computing device, and/or so forth.